


Stay the Night

by Gravytrain101



Series: Two Lovebirds [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve carries him to bed, Steve stays the night, sleepy matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve goes over to Matt's to have dinner and to stay the night (as promised). They talk and both reveal a secret/backstory of themselves to the other. Hopefully it's better than it sounds.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning is great in my opinion but the ending is not so great. I wrote it right before I went to bed so I might edit it or just leave the awful mess alone.

Steve’s POV:  
“You don’t need to get the guy flowers. He won’t be able to see how ‘beautiful’ they are,” Tony whined. 

“Tony, for the last time, I feel bad that I had to run off on our date, then I had to cancel the next three we scheduled because superhero stuff got in the way,” I explained. 

“Sorry your ‘superhero stuff’ got in the way of your date with ‘Matt’. By the way, I don’t even think he’s real,” Tony said. 

“What,” I asked. 

“You know,” he said, “You never bring him around, it’s always ‘Matt this’, ‘Matt and I did that’, ‘I have a date with Matt’, or ‘Matt’s so understanding’. Really? I don’t even know if he’s actually blind or are you making that up?”

“I am not making him up. He is a wonderful human being. He sees good in life, much more than you, and he’s blind.” I snapped back, “Now, I’m going on my date with Matthew, with the flowers, and we are going to have a great night.”

“You look good Steve. Have fun,” Bruce said.

“Thank you, Bruce,” I responded, “Can you make sure Tony won’t call me? I promised Matt that the next time we had a date I would spend the night. And that means no sex, in case you were wondering, Tony.”

“I’ll make sure of that,” he said. 

“Thank you again,” I said before moving towards the elevator, “See you tomorrow Bruce.”

 

 

\----- At Matt’s (After dinner) -----  
“I like laying here with you, even though it’s on this skinny ass couch,” Matt sighed as he snuggled closer to me. 

“Me too. We can move if you want?” I offered.

“No, I’m fine,” he answered.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked as I brought his hand up to kiss it. 

Once I felt him nod against my chest I asked, “You don’t have to answer but how did you lose your eyesight? Were you born like that?”

“No,” he chuckled, “I lost it when I was nine. I was walking in town with my Dad and I saw an old man walking in the street. There was a big toxic waste truck coming his way and he didn’t see it. I pushed him out of the way, the truck crashed so it wouldn’t hit me, all the toxic waste got everywhere. My Dad came up to me and tried to wipe it off. He kept saying ‘Don’t open your eyes’ but I didn’t listen. I was so scared. I opened my eyes and saw my Dad. My vision slowly went to black. But, from that I have heightened senses. I can hear things blocks away, I can hear your heartbeat, I can tell when people are lying, stuff like that. Anyway, that was mainly it.”

“That’s awful,” I said as I pulled him closer to me, “Thank you for telling me.”

“I figured you’d find out sooner or later,” he responded. 

“Well,” I started, “Since you told me that I figured I can tell you one of my secrets.”

“You don’t have to,” he began. 

“No,” I interrupted as I kissed his head, “I want to.”

“Okay,” he whispered. 

“So you know how I work at SHIELD,” I asked and continued when he nodded, “Well, I’m a part of the Avengers.”

“Like, one of those SHIELD agents that back them up once in a while,” he asked. 

“No Matthew,” I answered, “Sometimes I wish. I’m Captain America.”

“The super soldier from the 40’s?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I said as I rubbed his back, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, “It’s fine. Now I know why you run off all the time, I thought it was partly because you paid Tony to call and bail you out.”

“Oh God, no. Not at all,” I rushed to say, “I love being with you.”

“I love being with you too. You make me feel good and safe,” he whispered, “Hey Steve? Can you tell me about your team? It would help me settle down for the night.”

“Sure,” I began, “Umm, Tony is Iron Man. He thinks he’s the leader of the team but everyone knows I’m the real leader. Thor is a demigod from Asgard. Bruce Banner is a scientist who can also turn into a big green guy called the Hulk. Natasha is an assassin, as well as Clint but he also is excellent with a bow and arrow. Um, that’s really everybody. . . Matt?”

“Hmm,” he asked with his eyes still closed. 

“Just checking if you’re asleep,” I said as I started to rub his back in slow, small circles. 

“Why? You want to get rid of me that easily?” he whispered. 

“Never.” I chuckled as I kissed his head, “Never ever. I love you Matt.”

“I love you too,” he sighed before shutting up completely so he could get some sleep. 

After a while I whispered, “Why don’t we go to an actual bed? This can’t be good on your back.”

I gently got out from under him to take him to bed. Oh, I don’t want to move him. He curled up so nicely. He looks like a little kid, with his hands tucked under his chin, knees bent but together, and his soft snores are adorable. 

I knew this couch would be terrible on his back and neck so I carefully hooked one arm under his legs and had the other wrapped around his back.

“Okay, baby, let’s go,” I mumbled into his head that was now pressed against my shoulder. 

I slowly made my way over to his bed so I wouldn’t wake him up too much. 

I laid him down ever so gently, as if he was an infant in my arms I was trying not to wake up. I climbed in next to him and spooned him. 

To my surprise he turned in my arms to face me before settling down again. 

I smiled as he settled, I liked this way better. I could stare at his cute little face with his cute little hair and his cute little nose. God, I could go on and on forever. 

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “Night Matthew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it or at least some of it. I will write better in the future (I hope) and have it sound better than this (I hope to make it sound more like the first two parts - better in my opinion). Any suggestions for future parts to this series will be greatly appreciated and taken into consideration. Thanks for reading!


End file.
